LA FETE
by CeLiRa3789
Summary: Bella Swan une Été toujours dans sa bulle familiale avec sa mère, fils, père et sa jumelle. Mais la fête que va Donner ses parents pour Leurs 20 ans de mariage arrivent avec des changements, toute sa petite routine va être changer ...
1. Chapter 1 Réveil en Fanfar

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Je viens de compléter le premier chapitre et j'espère avoir des reviews pour pouvoir m'améliorer et avoir vos avis !!!!

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Bella Swan a toujours été élevé tous comme sa jumelle dans une bulle familiale avec sa mère et son père. Mais la fête que va donner ses parents pour leur 20 ans de mariage arrive avec son lot de surprises et de changements. Toute sa petite routine va être changée.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Chapitre 1 : réveil en fanfare**

J'émerge du sommeil réparateur et je m'attends, comme tous les dimanches, à la musique de ma mère, la télé de mon père néanmoins rien… Non, rien ne viens… Ce matin la maison est calme.

CALME ! CALME ?... NON ! PAS POSSIBLE… J'ouvre les yeux pour savoir si je dors encore mais la lumière du soleil m'agresse, et je grogne de mécontentement.

Bella, qu'est-ce t'as ? Grogne Angela, ma jumelle.

Rien, c'est le soleil. Ma voix est rauque, encore endormie.

Après un bon 5 minute, j'arrive à émerger dans la réalité, mais pour ma sœur c'est loin d'être gagné donc je la laisse. Oui car dormir ici et ces dernières semaines, c'était… Comment dire ?... Impossible, inenvisageable. Pourquoi déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai, je suis vraiment à la ramasse : la fête. Oh !... Non ! Mais ce n'est que dans 3 mois. OUF ! COOL ! Donc pas tout de suite.

Bon après une bonne nouvelle, une autre : on est samedi, seul jours de paix car pas de préparatif. Hier, avec Angela, on s'est couché hyper tard car on était à la Push avec les autres. L'ambiance était géniale, comme toujours avec Jake et Taylor, en plus selon Chef Swan ça ne craint rien (sinon avec lui c'est du « hors de question », vous connaissez le père poule !) et oui un père shérif c'est un peu trop protecteur.

Mais on est aussi en vacances d'hier alors les jours de la semaine, maintenant, on s'en fiche un peu. Après avoir autant cogité, je vais me prendre un bon petit déj' car si j'allume la douche y'en a une qui va criser.

En descendant l'escalier je remarque que personne n'est là … bizarre … même le dimanche y'a une ambiance … d'habitude ma mère, Renée, nous attend toujours dans la cuisine avec un de ces soit disant « petit déjeuné du dimanche » … et mon père derrière elle en faisant des grimaces pour me faire rire … Mais là : personne.

_Tant pis, pas de trucs immangeables pour ce matin, Quel dommage ! _Je sais qu'elle n'est pas là car ça ne sent rien… OUF… oui, c'est vrai, je me moque je sais mais c'est la vérité pure.

En entrant dans la cuisine, personne, et j'aperçois un morceau de papier où on peut voir que mon père a écrit … _Les filles_ … je l'ouvre comme en donne l'habitude car mon père à la manie de laisser des petits mots quand il part au travail avec ses « instructions du matin ».

Mais là y'avait pas le truc habituel, genre « vous mangez, vous débarrassez la table, vous montez vous lavez, habillez-vous et quartier libre (avec le traditionnel) si la chambre n'est pas rangée, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Bisous Papa ».

Non ! Là y'avait marqué :

_Salut les marmottes ! On est parti chercher Esmée et Carlisle a l'aéroport de Seattle car il arrive aujourd'hui ! Pouvez vous rangez un minimum et préparez le déjeuné pour notre arrivé vers 12h30._

_PS : Si vous n'êtes pas réveillées à 10h30, le réveil sonnera, désolé, mais faut bien se lever un jour. Je vous aime ! Papa_

A ce papa, une vraie poule !

Non mais attend, il a dit _réveil_ et _10h30_… Il est quelle heure ? Si Angie est réveillée comme ça, ça va être horrible, elle n'est pas du tout du matin et surtout pas quand on sort … Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? … Attend la pendule … Où est la pendule … Mais où est donc cette fichue pendule ? … Enfin … L'heure … Il est … Ouïe … Oooohhhh … Non ! … 10h28 ! … 2 min, ça va être chaud surtout que je sais pas lequel il a activé … Bon Bah, je crois qu'ya qu'un truc a faire : réveiller Angie ! Ça va pas être la joie ...

Bella au lieu de réfléchir, agis, bouge, Bouge Bella, Grouille …

Je monte les escaliers en 4ème vitesse, tout en faisant attention car la maladresse chez moi c'est innées et c'est jamais drôle quoiqu'en pense les autres. J'arrive dans la chambre quand l'hymne nationale retentis dans toute la maison … Ouïe … Je déteste ce type de réveil.

L'étreindre : le but ultime … arrête le massacre … attend … oh ! non ! papa t'a pas fait ça ?! et bien apparemment si : il s'est enregistré et l'a programmé comme réveil … Ouïe, mes oreilles. Note personnelle : « faire prendre des leçons de chant au Padre, c'est trop horrible ! ».

Pendant tout ça, Angie commence à hurler des mots d'oiseau sur mon père :

- IL VA ME LE PAYER LE PERE, PUTAIN FAIS CHIER … et j'en passe et des meilleurs

- MAIS IL EST PAS LA ! Que je lui hurle et en même temps, je cherche ce putain de réveil … Mais qu'elle conne, c'est la chaîne Hifi de leur chambre que mon père à fait installer pour que la musique se faire entendre dans toute la maison, ne me demander pas pourquoi, j'veux pas savoir ce que font mes parents comme cochonneries !

Donc direction 2ème étage : la porte du fond. Enfin, j'appuie sur ce fichu bouton.

- Quel soulagement ! Et là j'explose de rire : Il a osé…

Angie descend au 2ème étage en disant :

- Il va me le payer, je te le jure Bells.

Toujours d'un naturel optimiste, je me lance :

- Mais non Angie ! Attend de voir ce qu'il a marqué.

Il est vrai que la raison est bonne mais il en trouve toujours et dans le cas présent, les moyens utilisés étaient un peu trop ambitieux et important, peut être. Mais Angie me fait sursauter :

- Quoi ? Tu le savais et t'as pas trouvé le moyen de … je la coupe.

- Angie ! Stop ! … Arrête avec tes conclusions hâtives, je me suis grouillée, monter en 4ème vitesse pour te réveiller mais 2 min c'est chaud et puis en plus il fallait trouver quel réveil il avait été enclenché. Le comble a été que ce foutu réveil à sonner à 10h29 et pas 30 comme dans le mot donc désolé ma poulette (bon j'étais monté dans les aigus vers la fin mais mon monologue été bien trop important pour le pardon que je n'avais pas repris mon souffle).

- Bon ok-dac ! Après un moment elle reprend : C'est quoi l'excuse cette fois ?

En plus de toujours trouver une raison, papa nous laisse rarement dormir après 10h « question de principes » dit-il, donc là maman avait du négocier : merci maman !

- Bah ! Tu sais la meilleure amie de maman (elle acquiesce), elle arrive avec sa famille aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! Ok, bon on doit faire quoi ?

Chose courante chez nous on aide nos parents car ils travaillent tous les deux.

- Eh bien ! En gros maman a du ranger, rien ne traine donc Aspi/Serpi, et nous, comme d'hab'.

Après cette petite discussion, on se mit au boulot : Ménage Général. Moi, je m'occupais de l'aspirateur et Angie de la serpillère.

Le ménage nous occupé bien mais à deux et avec l'ambiance que l'on avait mise dans la maison, c'était GEANT, ont enchaînées Pop, Rock mais aussi l'entraînement pour les danses plus classiques comme la Salsa, la Valse. Là, nous en étions au Tango et comme absorbé par la musique, nous fûmes surpris de l'entrée de ma mère ou plutôt de son dévoilement.

Les filles !? On est là ! dit ma mère.

On était tellement à fond dans notre Tango, et à l'évidence il s'été passé plus d'une heure. En pyjama : T.A.N.G.O (le truc du prof pour bien marquer les pas) … T.A.N.G.O … T.A.N.G.O…

Quand la musique du tango de Roxane pris fin, on été face à un public de … 10 … personnes écroulées de rires pour certains (les parents) et d'autre avec un esprit d'amusement.

Enfin ma mère se repris et annonça :

A l'évidence, vous étiez à fond … et c'était très bien !

Angie et moi nous étions hyper gênées et surtout très mal à l'aise, cela se voyait sur nos visages, mais je réussis à dire :

Euh … Bonjour … Je suis Bella et voilà Angéla.

Bonjour ! dit apparemment le père de famille.

Il était blond, les trais de son visage étaient fins et son corps superbe pour son âge, une trentaine d'années, (je pense, mais à l'évidence plus car j'avais 17 ans et mes parents se sont mariés il y a 20 ans). La femme a ses cotés était belle mais très naturelle avec ses cheveux caramels. Il reprit la parole pour se présenter voyant qu'on les observait :

Je suis Carlisle …et voici ma femme Esmée, mon fils aîné Emmett (un jeune homme construit comme une armoire à glace qui fait peur rien qu'à sa vue mais avec une infinie tendresse dans ses yeux marrons, je lui faisais un grand sourire qu'il me rendit avec beaucoup de joie), puis les jumeaux (Hein !?! eux aussi avaient eu des jumeaux !) : Alice (un petit lutin aux yeux pleins de malice et de joie de vivre avec des cheveux assez court partant dans tous les sens ! à qui je souris également pour lui souhaiter la bien venu et qui me fit légèrement peur… je dis : légèrement car elle vint me prendre dans ces bras) et Edward (que je ne pouvais décrire car sa beauté est sans pareil enfin pour moi, mais peu importe, il était un peu moins grand qu'Emmett, les yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique, un visage harmonieux et carré, et des cheveux châtains cuivrés très original mais indomptable à vue d'œil. Je lui fis un sourire timide tellement il m'impressionnait mais il me répondit avec … comment dire … un sourire éblouissant et d'une honnêteté sans pareil).

Bonjour ! dit discrètement Angie, tandis que moi je restais bouche bée, sans le faire paraître bien sûr, devant Edward avec ces cheveux cuivrés, ses yeux verts profonds et son sourire ravageur de Bella's Heart !).

Charlie m'interrompit dans mes réflexions en nous lançant un pic à moi et à ma sœur sur le repas alors qu'il savait très bien que lorsqu'on dansait après le ménage on ne calculait plus rien :

Alors les filles vous nous avez préparez quoi de bon pour le déjeuné ?

Eh bien mon cher papa ! Vois-tu, Angie et moi avons fait le ménage, vu que tu ne l'a pas fait, et la formule déjeuner a pris un peu de retard dans nos plan. Du coup … mais je pense faire ce que tu préfère pendant qu'Angie s'habille : des lasagnes façon Bella, t'en dis quoi ?

Eh bien ma chère fille ! (disant ça sur le même ton que moi pour se moquer) arrête dont de jouer et fais. Et merci ma chérie !

De rien Papa ! (je lui envoyais un sourire chaleureux pour sa dernière phrase : oh ! le papa poule !!!)

C'est notre petit jeu à nous 2, cette façon de parler mais on s'adore et on adore se taquiner.

Je pars donc en direction de la cuisine, mon endroit préféré dans cette maison après ma chambre bien sûr, afin d'exécuter la « Mission » Lasagne. Après 30 min, ma mère viens dans la cuisine pour m'aider mais le tous était entrain de cuire dans le four, je nettoyais donc tout mon bazar.

Ma puce ? De l'aide ? Désolé de n'êtes pas venue plutôt, je montrais la maison et je les aidais à monter leurs bagages !

C'est pas grave maman, tu sais que j'adore cuisiner alors j'ai pris du plaisir à faire ce plat, mais si tu pouvais m'aider à ranger et nettoyer, je voudrais aller me préparer !

Tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle 5 min ? rigola-t-elle car elle s'avait qu'Angie et moi s'était très fusionnelle.

Non comme moi apparemment ! dit Angie quand elle rentra dans la pièce en compagnie d'un petit lutin, Alice !

Eh, oué, c'est pas nouveau ma chère !

On va offrir à boire !? maman ?

Bien super ! On va sortir les boissons et les gâteaux.

Et nous voilà partie pour servir à boire enfin sortir les bouteilles sur la table de jardin à l'extérieur, pour une fois qu'il fait beau ! Charlie et les autres étaient là !

Esmée ? Carlisle ? Vous voulez boire quoi ?

Maman ? Où est Angie ? demandais-je

Dans votre chambre, elle n'avait pas terminé, t'as pas remarqué ?

Euh ! Non ! Mais elle a pas fini ! M'exclamais-je. Bon, c'est pas le tout : je monte moi aussi, faut que je me prépare !

Ok mais pas 3 h, me prévint-elle, puis elle s'expliqua pour les nouveaux venus : à chaque fois, elles mettent une éternité à redescendre, elles sont dans leurs univers, à papoter et à rien dire aussi.

Oh ! Ca va maman, tu sais toujours où nous trouver comme ça ! lui lançais-je tout sourire.

Je peux venir ? me demanda Alice.

Oui, bien sûr, tu vas voir, on est pas comme elle le dit

Ok, dit-elle avec un enthousiasme prononcé.

Et là, pour ma plus grande surprise, les 3 autres membres de la famille Cullen marmonne en cœur « La Pauvre ». Alice et moi les avons entendus. Alice leur tire la langue, tandis que moi, je ne comprends pas.

Et partant vers l'escalier Edward rajoute :

Elle ne sait pas à qu'il l'attend !

Et brusquement, j'ai légèrement peur tout d'un coup alors qu'Alice lève les yeux au ciel.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Voili, Voilou,

J'adorais avoir vos avis et tout tout tout !!!

Alors REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!

Bisoou à très bientôt !!!

Celira

_J'espère pouvoir poster au moins une fois par semaine !_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Complicité des jumeaux

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon mis en favori et alerte, ça me touche vraiment.

Aussi un merci pour les reviews, c'était très gentil même s'il y en a peu.

Dans tous les cas, je poste ce nouveau Chapitre !!!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de savoir !!!

Sachez que c'est exceptionnel que j'aie aussi vite peut être que la cadence des postes sera moi importante car mes cours vont pas s'arranger en avançant …

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Chapitre 2 : Complicité des jumeaux = Expérience mémorable.**

Je montais dans ma chambre suivie de près par une Alice super excitée, j'ai l'impression que je me suis faite avoir en acquiesçant à sa demande, néanmoins j'aime sa joie de vivre avec la moue qu'elle m'avait faite en demandant ça, comment refuser ?! Alice m'interrompit en pleine réflexion :

Alors Bella, tu vas porter quoi aujourd'hui ?

Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore, on va bien voir ! peut être mon jeans clair, une chemise avec une ceinture.

Oué, on va bien voir !

Mmm !

J'arrivai devant la porte de ma chambre et je fais mon « toc, toc » perso pour faire savoir à Angie que c'est moi ! Mais avec un coup en plus pour qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas toute seule.

Entre Bells ! Je suis pratiquement prête.

Ok mais moi je le suis pas, rigolais-je.

En entrant, je précise :

Angie ? Alice et avec moi, elle voudrait voir notre chambre !

Ok, no soucy.

Notre chambre était bleue et rouge car ces 2 couleurs étaient nos préférées. Nous avions toutes les 2 des lits 2 places à baldaquin qui nous avions supplié à notre père : le mien avait des draps bleus avec un baldaquin rouge alors que pour Angie c'était l'inverse. La déco était simple avec des boîtes de rangement deux coiffeuses que Grand Mère Swan nous avait offert pour nos 10 ans.

J'aperçois Angie sortant de notre salle de bain privative jaune, et je remarque comment elle est habillée et je lui dis :

On n'est pas sœur pour rien !

Pourquoi tu dis ça Bells ? me demande Angie.

Bah ! Je voulais m'habiller presque comme toi en montant, j'en ai même parlé à Alice.

Vrai ! Dis cette dernière.

Angie avait son jean slim bleu nuit avec sa chemise rouge à carreau et sa ceinture noire.

Ah ! Et pourquoi presque ? demanda Angie.

Bah ! Tu vas bien voir !!!!

Je vais directement dans la salle de bain et d'un œil je vois bien qu'Alice observe notre chambre avec un air de détective ! OUÏE, je pense … Néanmoins, je passe outre et je vais prendre ma douche bien chaude comme je l'aime et j'utilise mon gel douche préféré au melon et à la grenas que j'adore !!! (Note de moi ^^ : Essayer d'en trouver les filles ça vaut le détour !) Quand je sors de la douche, je fais hyper attention pour ne pas me vautrer car ma maladresse me surprend très souvent, surtout quand je m'y attends pas du tout. Malgré tout, j'arrive à ne pas tomber ou autre catastrophe qui me caractérise bien. Je me sèche et sert bien ma serviette bleue autour de ma poitrine ; là, je sors et je vois Angie entrain de préparer ma tenue telle que je me l'imaginais : mon jean bleu ciel, un peu délavé qui met en valeur mes hanches, mes fesses et mes cuisses tout en restant évaser au niveau de mes mollets, ma chemise à carreau bleue nuit et bleu clair très évasée ainsi que ma ceinture noir à motif fleur en relief. Je suis subjuguée :

Angie, mais … Comment ?

Facile : Primo, je suis ta sœur jumelle ; Deuxio, je te connais par cœur ; et Tercio, t'as dis « presque ».

Oué sans compter mon aide d'expert, rit Alice.

Oué c'est pas faux, rigole Angie.

Bon, je vais m'habiller si vous le permettez mesdemoiselles MDR (car elles étaient écroulées de rire bien entendu pour une raison qui m'échappais).

Je vais en direction de ma commode où je prends mon ensemble bleu nuit, Shorty/Soutif, pour être accorder à ma tenue, et je prends mes vêtements direction la salle de bain. Je m'habille et je constate que j'adore vraiment cette tenue qui est à la fois chic et moi. Je peigne mes cheveux puis les sèche au séchoir naturellement pour qu'il boucle naturellement, mon serre-tête noir dans les cheveux, un petit peu de mascara et le tour est joué.

Je sors de mon antre et me dirige vers ma table de nuit où mon parfum préféré (freesia) m'attend comme tous les matins.

Bon les filles vous êtes OP ? demandais-je en me retournant vers elles.

Oué pas de soucy, me dis Angie.

On est partie, ajoute Alice.

Alors qu'on s'apprête à descendre, je demande à Alice :

Alors, Alice, tu fais quoi comme étude, les garçons, tes passions ? dis-nous tous ! Après tout tu vas être avec nous pendant pas mal de temps, autant se connaître par conséquent.

Ouep, t'as tout à fait raison ! Eh bien … voilà …J'ai 17 ans, je suis en première et je veux être styliste, du coup j'adore la mode et le shopping (je grimace alors qu'elle sourit comme si sa vie s'illuminer à ce mot) et les garçons …bah, rien ! j'ai pas encore trouvé le prince charmant.

Dis donc c'est bien résumé, mais t'as pas de copain, c'est zarbi car t'es plutôt joli, dit Angie.

C'est pas faux, mais rassure toi on n'est pas lesbienne on adore trop les mecs pour ça ! ajoutais-je avec un sourire et une malice, dont je m'étonne moi-même sur le moment.

Ok, rigola-t-elle, oui c'est vrai j'ai des propositions mais je suis comment dire hyper compliquer (tiens c'est bizarre j'en connais un autre comme ça !?) et difficile alors … et bien … voilà. Et toi Bella ? dis-m'en plus !

Bah, moi, je sais pas trop ce que je veux faire plus tard mais j'adore lire et la musique est aussi une de mes passions (elle fait une tête bizarre mais je passe et continue). Je suis également en Première et pour les mecs …bah, rien je fais pas trop gaffe et je cherche pas trop pour tout te dire, sinon voilà !

Ah, bah … moi aussi ça m'étonne pour les garçons car t'es plutôt mignonne comme fille. (je lui fais mon regard « oué, oué, c'est ça »)

Merci mais moi je pense plutôt que je suis une fille banale.

Ouep, bon pour Angela, pas besoin j'ai eu ton topo.

QUAND ! m'exclamais-je.

Bah, pendant que tu te préparais on n'est pas resté à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux !

Ah, ok, et au faite ça va pour ta remarque j'ai le droit de savoir quand même. (elle acquise en me souriant).

Ok descend ? propose Angie, car nous étions restés sur le palier de notre chambre en parlant.

Oui, on y va, dit Alice.

C'est partie, rigolais je.

En arrivant au salon, mes parents nous dit en cœur :

Etonnant !

Angie et moi, du tac o tac et en même temps :

Quoi ?

Bien évidemment, tous le monde éclate de rire.

Maman, Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ? demandais-je sérieusement car je rigolais de notre symbiose de paroles alors que les parents nous dévisager et rigolaient de plus bel.

Bah … vous êtes jumelle ! répondis simplement mon père mais j'étais tout aussi ahuri alors ma mère se repris 3 secondes le temps de préciser :

Vos tenues ! c'est pratiquement les mêmes.

Ah ! c'était tous ? m'exclamais-je.

Oui, répondirent nos parents qui rigolaient encore.

Avec Angie, on se regarde et on lève les yeux au ciel en disant :

Laisse tomber…

Après que nos parents se soient calmés et bien nous avons commencé à servir l'apéritif, Angie et Moi, car ils nous avaient tous attendus. Mais le plus étrange c'est que j'avais la désagréable impression d'être épiais et surveillée donc ma maladresse allait bon train mais je me reprenais. A ce moment là, je rencontre Le regard vert profond, où je me sens tomber dans l'infini. Angie me fais reprendre mes esprits en me demandant ce que je veux boire, je lui réponds en la regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire malicieux jusque dans mes yeux :

Et bien ! je sais pas trop Angie, toi tu prend quoi ? Ma sœur rentre dans mon jeu où elle voit claire.

Oh, pour moi c'est … et bien ! que dirais-tu d'un Gin Tonic ? Là, j'en rajoute bien sûr car je vois mes parents écarquiller les yeux.

Pourquoi pas mais j'aimerais essayer, autre chose pour une fois, une Vodka Lemon ! Alice qui a également compris notre petit jeu et comme elle vient de finir son soda en une traite, entre aussi dans le jeu :

Ah, oui ! Moi aussi je veux bien essayer … j'ai entendu dire que c'était très bon !

A ce moment là mon père a une mine déconfite, ma mère n'en parlons même pas. Carlisle et Esmée rigole de notre audace mais un peu moins lorsqu'Alice commence à parler, leurs têtes sont mémorables. A cela, s'ajoute Edward qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors et qui en rajoute une couche car la complicité jumeau était née en disant :

Mais simplement avec de l'orange c'est également délicieux !

Alors là Carlisle et Esmée sont scotchés, je pense qu'Edward est une personne sage, calme et réservé alors l'entendre dire ça de sa bouche … ces parents sont abasourdis.

Des Jumeaux ensembles, quelle horreur pour les parents mais pour nous c'est super marrant.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Voilà,

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu

Sachez que le prochain est presque terminé

Je pourrais le poster plus avec un peu plus de

REVIEWSSSS …

S'il vous plait !!!

Celira

_Sachez que c'est exceptionnel que j'aie aussi vite peut être que la cadence des postes sera moi importante car mes cours vont pas s'arranger en avançant …_

_De plus je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est pour mieux vous surprendre mes enfants LOL XD !!!_


	3. Annonce

ANNONCE

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas posté cette semaine car j'ai beaucoup de boulot et je pense que la cadence de mes postes vont être de 2 semaines, j'ai prévenu pour mon autre fiction donc je le fais pour celle-ci !!!

Je vous embrasse tous si vous me pouvez reviewer un peu pour le 2ème chapitre car je n'ai pas eu d'avis 

Voilou mes enfants, lol, a vendredi comme j'ai pas internet chez mon père c'est galère pour publier.

Bizou

Jvdr

Celira


	4. Chapitre 3 : Heureuse Surprise !

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Voilà, je poste ce nouveau Chapitre !!!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, donnez moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de savoir !!!

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

**Chapitre 3 : Heureuse surprise.**

_Alors là Carlisle et Esmée sont scotchés, je pense qu'Edward est une personne sage, calme et réservé alors l'entendre dire ça de sa bouche … ces parents sont abasourdis._

_Des Jumeaux ensembles, quelle horreur pour les parents mais pour nous c'est super marrant._

Eh, on rigole ! affirmais-je. Mais tous ce que j'ai dis est vrai, on peut boire un petit peu d'alcool ? Papa ? Dis « oui », s'teu plais.

Oh ! La tête du paternel :

Eh, bien, je ne sais pas, j'aime pas trop ça.

Ma mère le repris :

mais oui vous pouvez en boire un peu ! Charlie arrête de faire cette tête, c'est juste un petit verre !

Bon d'accord.

Merci papa, dit on ensemble angie et moi.

Mon père s'explique envers Carlisle :

Je suis contre qu'elles boivent de l'alcool trop tôt !

Carlisle intervient :

Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mais il faut leur laisser faire des erreurs pour qu'elles apprennent, toi t'as bien du y gouter étant jeune !?

Mon père opina et s'adressa à moi :

Que dirais tu d'un verre de Sauternes, c'est un vin blanc, tu vas aimer, je pense, et c'est valable pour toi Angie !

Ok, répondis-je.

D'accord, papa, Alice, Edward, vous en voulez ?

Oui merci, répondit Alice.

Egalement, merci Charlie, dit Edward, très poliment.

Je sortis donc 4 verres à vins blanc mais ma mère m'interpela :

Esmée, tu en veux ? Avec un grand sourire Esmée lui répondit :

Bien sûr, Renée, toi aussi ?

Oui, répondit-elle. Je rajoute :

Ok donc 6 verres, Carlisle ? Papa ?

Carlisle me dit gentillement :

Oui, s'il te plaît Bella. Et mon père opina également.

Ok donc, 8 verres, c'est votre dernier mot ?

Tous le monde rigole et dit en cœur :

Oui !

Angie repris :

Je sors les canapés !

Car ma mère, une vraie pipelette n'avait fais que bavardé. Je fis un clin d'œil à ma sœur qui avait donc mon attention avec un sourire, je levai les yeux au ciel après avoir regardé ma mère. Angie pouffa et moi aussi par la même occasion. Ma mère nous surpris et nous demanda :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?

Du tac o tac, je répondis :

Rien maman, un truc de jumeaux !

En regardant Alice qui avait fait le lien avec tout à l'heure et qui transmis à son frère, celui-ci pouffa tout en retenant le fou rire qui menacé. Mais je fus la plus faible en me rappelant du fou rire qui nous avait pris et je partis dans un éclat de rire, me prenant donc dans un fou rire incontrôlé, qui se généralisa chez les jumeaux.

Les parents étaient niais devant ce spectacle qui ne faisait rire que nous mais ils se joignirent à nous. Nous plus pour le pourquoi du fou rire alors que pour les parents c'était juste la situation qui les faisait rire. Après 5 minutes, je n'en pouvais plus alors je me suis éloigner sur la terrasse. Et ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est ce que je vis.

Mon Meilleur Ami était devant moi mort de rire devant la tête que je devais faire !

Mais … Rob … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Eh bien, premièrement je voulais venir te voir toi et Angie, et normalement un de mes potes est chez toi pour quelques mois !!!

Qui ?

Edward ! On était dans le même lycée privé ! Quand on été petit et on a gardé le contacte et nos parents aussi.

Ok, alors tu viens le voire moi, Angie et ton pote mais tu loges où ? tu viens du New Jersey normalement où tu étais en théorie à High School !

Eh, bien, j'ai fait transférer mon dossier à Fork pour être plus au calme ! Kellan viendra sans doute le week-end prochain mais il compte rester chez les parents car tu penses bien que sans son équipe de foot, il n'est rien ! normalement, Carlie vient avec mes parents, je pense, si elle lâche son nouveau petit copain !

Ok, et bien tu tombe à pic si je puis dire, on a eu un fou rire général !

Ah bon, et qui était le dindon de la farce ?

Bah … pour les jeunes se sont les parents ou plutôt ma mère …

Il rigole car il connait trop bien ma mère et moi je repars dans mon fou rire … après m'être calmé, ou du moins essayée, je reprends :

Allez, Rob, viens je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle !!! MAMAN, PAPA, on a de la visite ! le calme et l'ambiance bon train avait repris.

Et qui c'est ? demanda mon père.

Il est grand, cheveu, châtain, yeux bleu/gris et son prénom commence par un R, Qui est-ce ?

Ma mère devient hystérique, et oui Rob est comme son fils, son neveu en gros comme pour mon père mais bon …

Bells ! Ne me dis pas que c'est …

Là, Rob rentre dans le salon et dit :

Bon, d'ac, elle te le dira pas mais moi si tati !!!

Et là, elle se jette dans les bras de Rob.

oh, mon petit Robert, tu viens rendre visite à Tati ?

Mais oui, Mais oui ! Au faite, je t'en pris arrête de me parlez comme à un gosse de 10 ans.

Mais moi, j'adore ça …

Oui, mais non Renée.

Bon Okay Rob !

Salut Tonton, Eh ma tit' Angie !

Salut Rob ! comment tu vas ?

Bien ma puce !

Alors, vieux frère ? tu sors de ton étonnement, je sais que je t'ai rien dis, d'ailleurs merci Lily !

De rien Rob, c'était un honneur !

Edward se réveille et là j'assiste au plus beau spectacle, pas que je ne le trouvais pas mignon avant mais là, j'y beaucoup plus attention. Mais c'est un vrai Dieu ! Bella, ressaisit toi ! Mais qu'est ce que ces yeux sont beaux, et tout en lui est beau ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Bon Bells, concentre-toi !

Eh ! Robi, comment ça va ?

alors Eddi, ca va toujours ?

oui ça va mais évite tes petits surnom ou diminutif, tu sais que je hais ça, je m'appelle Edward. Et toi ça va ?

On fait aller, ok pour la demande si tu ne m'appelles que ROB pas de Robert, ça fait vieux, ni Robi je suis pas acteur ou chanteur à ce que je sache !

Ok Rob !

Le tout en une poignée de main amicale, on aurait dis 2 frères.

*** ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ ***

Voili, Voilou,

Je sais que c'est un peu court mais le cœur y était pas beaucoup je suis crevée,

C'est pour ça que j'adorerais avoir vos avis et tout tout tout !!!

Alors REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!

Bisoou !!!

Celira


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnages dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Assez de Blabla ! Bonne lecture ! Et je vous retrouve en bas !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles.**

_Le tout en une poignée de main amicale, on aurait dis 2 frères._

Après cette surprise de Rob, nous avons tous bien rigolé, les garçons se charriaient mais comme d'habitude avec Rob je n'y échappais malheureusement pour moi mais pour le plus grand plaisir des autres. Néanmoins, le sujet qu'il avait choisis me fis rire vert, et oui, il s'était mis dans son petit crane de vouloir absolument me fiancer avec quelqu'un et toute les personnes imaginables y passées : Kellan (son frère, non mais quoi encore ?), Mike (là j'avais piqué ma crise, déjà qu'il ne voulait pas me lâcher au lycée et là il oser en parler devant moi … non mais je vous jure !!!), et bien d'autre que je ne connaissais pas « pour mon plus grand malheur » apparemment (ou un merveilleux bonheur selon le point de vue). Mais comme je ne voulais pas avoir mon destin choisi par mon merveilleux Robi, je changeais de sujet en portant l'attention sur un sujet qui plait aux hommes : MANGER !!!! Donc je proposai en toute innocence de passer à table.

Le repas fut un répit pour moi mais pas pour Angie qui se voyait envoyer dans des sujets de conversation de Mec à l'état pur mais pour son plus grand plaisir, il fut vite expédié car ces messieurs étaient affamés (voyez vous ça ?). Les compliments fusés néanmoins sur mes talents de cuisinières. Ensuite, Alice, Angie et moi laissons tout ce beau monde pour nous retrouver entre fille et faire plus ample connaissance.

Après avoir appris qu'Alice faisait déjà des créations personnelles de son « style » comme elle l'appelle, qu'elle adorait l'équitation et que sa couleur préférée était le Jaune ; nous avons décidé de redescendre mais la promesse, qui était plus une condition mais passons, de faire du shopping avec Alice (Beurk ! mais bon je dois bien l'avouer que je l'adore ; Angie, elle a déjà Rose comme meilleur amie mais moi ce n'est pas le cas, je l'aime bien mais c'est tout). En descendant, je pris Alice appart pour lui parler :

- Alice, voilà, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je t'adore alors qu'on se connait à peine ! Et je veux que tu sache que je te considère comme une très bonne amie, même la meilleure car je n'en ai pas beaucoup et que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un sauf ma famille et Rob qui est plus pour moi un grand frère qu'autre chose.

Là, j'appréhende sérieusement sa réaction mais elle me met en confiance, elle a les yeux qui pétillent, elle me sourit beaucoup, et avec toute sa gentillesse qu'elle possède, elle me dit :

- T'inquiète Bella, je ressens exactement la même chose pour toi mais j'avais peur de te le dire mais bon … bah … maintenant … sache que je t'adore également, tu peux et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !

- Merci Lily, lui dis-je avec toute l'émotion que je ressentais mais je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Oups, désolé pour le surnom, ça m'est venue comme ça …

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je l'adore et venant de toi sa me fait très plaisir, de toute façon je vais t'en trouver un aussi, donc je me vengerai, dit-elle en rigole et je me joignis a elle.

Je hoche la tête pour lui demander implicitement de descendre, elle l'a hoche aussi, je rigole mais elle reprend son calme et sa tête me fais encore plus rire car elle réfléchit et j'ai pas l'habitude de cette mimique qu'elle a quand elle fait ça. Je la sors de son état en la prenant par le bras et nous redescendons toute les deux souriantes face à une assemblée étonnée. Nous étions tous dans le salon et parlons de choses et d'autres, enfin personnellement j'étais silencieuse je réfléchissais quand tout d'un coup je vois Jazz et Rose passaient le pas de la porte d'entrée. Toute surprise, je me remets de mes émotions, file droit dans leur direction (ils ont tous les deux les bras grands ouverts) et me jette dans leurs bras. Ça fait si longtemps … je les sers plus forts et ils répondent tout deux à mon étreinte, mais elle se défait pour insérer les derniers membres de notre « fan club » comme on disait, la bande inséparable des 5 avant que mon oncle et ma tante déménage pour des raisons professionnelles. Je fis les présentations avec les Cullens, bizarrement Jazz était dans la lune, lui qui d'habitude était si sur de lui et très, comment dire, humoriste avec ces blagues à deux balles.

* * *

Voili, Voilou,

Je sais que c'est court mais c'est juste un chpaitre de transition où je n'avais pas grand-chose à rajouter,

J'aimerais malgré tout si sa vous a plus ou pas et si vous êtes content ou pas de ce que j'écris ???!!!

Alors REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!

Bisoou !!!

Celira


	6. Chapitre 5 : Musique, Rêve, Réalité et C

Je souhaite dire que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils sont la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer, j'utilise les personnes dans une autre histoire créée par mes soins :D

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ça va là pour le délai ? je me suis prise en main pour le finir, c'est la folie … j'espère que ça va vous plaire !!! Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Musique, Rêve, Réalité et Complicité.**

_Je fis les présentations avec les Cullen, bizarrement Jazz était dans la lune, lui qui d'habitude était si sur de lui et très, comment dire, humoriste avec ces blagues à deux balles._

Comme tous les soirs, je faisais le bilan de ma journée et le transcrivais dans mon journal qui était on ne peut plus abîmer avec tous mes jours heureux mais aussi mes colères … Enfin Tout quoi !

Donc, en faisant le point ce soir, je me rendais compte à quel point j'appréciais les Cullen … Mais le plus important, c'est que j'avais une drôle d'impression envers Edward … En effet, toute la journée j'avais sentis son regard sur moi, pendant les repas, la balade à vélo et la baignade dans le lac (encore plus à ce moment là !). Et pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je ne désirais pas en parler à Angie, ce qui était impossible pour nous deux, puisqu'on était inséparable et que les secrets chez nous, il n'y en avait pas.

Le truc, c'est qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose clochait et surtout me tracassait … Il lui suffit de me demander pour que je lui explique mes sentiments et impressions. Quand j'eu fini de tous déballer, elle me regarda tous sourire et me surpris lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, et ce n'est qu'en se reprenant qu'elle me dit :

-Ma Bells, tu es entrain de tomber amoureux de Ed' !

Je la repris aussitôt :

-C'est « Edward », il déteste les surnoms, t'as vus la grimace qu'il a tiré quand Lili l'a appelé comme ça au diner ?

Et là, elle me regarda avec un sourire encore plus grand alors que je pensais ça impossible :

-En fait, non moi j'ai pas vu car moi je n'étais pas entrain de le dévorer des yeux toute la sainte journée, et le pire c'est les œillades …

Je la coupe en m'emportant légèrement :

-Mais n'importe quoi !

-Mais c'est encore plus important que je le pensais alors … Bella ? Est-ce que tu ressens un vide, là, maintenant ?

J'acquise sans savoir pourquoi mais c'est vrai il y a ce vide et il est douloureux… elle reprend :

-Est-ce que tu penses souvent à lui ?

Encore une fois, je confirme par un signe de tête …

-Isabella, je pense que tu devrais essayer de te rapprocher de lui !

Alors, là, c'est grave ! Elle m'a appelé Isabella, alors qu'elle ne dit jamais mon prénom en entier … Un Blanc, s'installe et elle sait très bien que je réfléchis à ce qu'elle m'a dis, donc elle ne dit rien… Après cette réflexion… qui je dois dire m'embrouille un peu et me met mal à l'aise car c'est vrai je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures … j'hésite quand même, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'elle dit … Mais bon, je le trouve mignon quand même ... peut être que je peux essayer de me mettre avec Edward après tout c'est pas grave s'il ne veut pas, je peut prendre ça comme un défi ou un jeu … Allé, je me lance …

-Oué mais comment ?

-Commence par jouer du piano, maintenant, tout de suite, (Là, je dois dire que je suis surprise, j'hausse un sourcil qui veut « Hein ? » (N/A : J'allais pas vous sortir : « excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas bien saisis le sens de votre question ? » *Petit Clin d'œil aux Chti's* : hihihi !!!)… on verra bien si il vient car selon Alice, c'est un excellent pianiste, alors comme tu es toi aussi une excellente pianiste … cela va sans dire !

-Ok mais je joue pas pour ça, là, tout de suite, j'ai juste besoin de me détendre !!!

Je descendis donc dans le salon où mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle discutaient avec mon meilleur ami, Jazz et Edward ; Alice, Angie et Rosalie étaient entrain de faire une liste de sortie mais aussi de vêtements là haut dans notre chambre … Je passais donc par le salon pour aller juste dans le petit enfoncement où se trouvait mon magnifique piano que j'avais eu pour Noël par toute ma famille.

Etant un peu perdu dans mes sentiments et sur ce que m'avait dit Angie, je ne réfléchis pas et l'air de Clair de Lune de Debussy retenti, mon préféré … Puis lorsque j'enchaine sur l'une de mes compositions, celle que ma mère adorait. Cette dernière me rejoignit et m'accompagna, c'était magnifique. Ensuite, j'étais tellement bouleversé intérieurement que je composé un nouveau morceau en live.

On pouvait ressentir ma détresse, ma douleur et mon amour pour un inconnu, enfin c'est ce que je pensais… Je remarquais ma mère qui avait les yeux ronds, mon père étonné par cette musique si différente de d'habitude. En effet, en temps normal, il y avait soit de la joie, de l'euphorie ou au contraire de la tristesse, de la fatigue. Là, c'était très différent, malgré la détresse et la douleur qui était dans la tonalité principale, la passion était impressionnante, tout comme l'amour que je ressentais mais ces deux émotions étaient cachées dans la tonalité de basse.

A un moment dans le morceau, je tentais un regard vers mon cousin qui écoutait avec grande attention, tout comme Jazz et en dernier, Edward : c'était indescriptible. Il était troublé lui aussi. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je pris tout mon courage pour lui dire implicitement que mes sentiments étaient tourné vers lui mais je ne voulais pas aller trop vite en besogne, donc silencieusement la musique était pour lui, sans vraiment me comprendre moi-même… là, il se leva et me rejoignis au piano, lorsque le dernier accord retenti, il me dit gentiment :

-C'était magnifique ta composition Bella, mais à qui est-elle destinée …

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même, lui répondis-je timidement.

-Je sais pas si tu vas me l'autoriser car je sais qu'un piano, c'est personnel mais pourrais-tu …

-Oui pas de soucis Edward, je sais à quelle point …

-C'est important, oui et merci.

J'acquiesçais, incapable de parler face à son comportement et surtout comment on arrivait à finir nos phrases alors qu'on se connaissait à peine. Il prit donc place, je me poussais mais je restais sur le ban, il fut surpris par mon attitude en haussant ces sourcils faisant apparaître une ride entre ces deux yeux. Mais il se ravisa vite en me souriant gentiment avec une pointe de réconfort que je lui retournais.

Il commença à jouer un morceau, une berceuse merveilleuse tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire du stress mais aussi de l'espoir comme s'il voulait savoir si j'aimais. Alors à regret, je fermais les yeux pour ressentir la musique, là, je me sentais zen, détendu, agréablement bien et comme la journée avait été longue je me sentis partir dans les bras de Morphée alors que ma tête touchée son épaule…

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans ma chambre et il était 8h30 du matin, en gros j'avais bien dormi … mais le must, c'était le rêve que j'avais fait …

Dans mon rêve, je voyais clairement le message qu'Edward transmettait par le biais de sa musique : je le voyais, lui, magnifique entrain de me regarder avec désir, amour dans un endroit intime, vert, une clairière … (N/A : et oui tout ça en rimes, lol !) vers les derniers accords, il se penchait et regardait mes lèvres avec luxure et passion mais rien ne viens et le dernier accord retenti.

On aurait dit une question implicite mais je me dis que c'était juste un rêve et j'étais tellement frustrée que je replongeais dans sa mélodie pour moi aussi transmettre ce que je ressentais avec un peu moins de secret que ma nouvelle composition.

Mais à ce moment là je me réveillais avec cette impression de vide que j'avais hier soir en parlant avec Angie. Pourquoi mon foutu corps ne voulais pas que je sache ce que je voulais qu'il se passe … peut être mon inconscient ?

Oh ! Mais Bella, arrête de jouer les psy-philosophes … (N/A : oué je sais, c'est pas mal comme mixte, lol, *Clin d'œil*)

Je me mis à rire toute seule mais je me repris et comme si ma raison et mon corps évolué en même temps, en symbiose mes jambes me portaient à mon Piano …

Je m'assis donc pour faire ce qu'inconsciemment je voulais faire … donc par les notes qui sortaient de cette instrument magnifique, je demandais de fermer les yeux , m'exécutant moi-même, et je transformais Sa mélodie avec la mienne pour en faire une autre, là les images dans ma tête se mirent en place et je L'embrassais avec toute la tendresse, l'amour et la passion que je ressentais… et bien sûr le plus important il répondais à mon baiser…

Lorsque le baisé fut rompu, il me regardait avidement mais avec un amour débordant … moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui avec son sourire en coin que j'appréciais tant…

Et là, silencieusement, je formais avec mes lèvres les mots « Je t'aime » et, lui, il me souriait encore plus en répondant « Je t'aime aussi », je lui souriais tout aussi …

On était dans cette bulle, notre bulle intime, imperméable et passionnée.

Néanmoins, je sursautais car quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule faisant éclater cette magnifique bulle … Tout d'un coup, je me sentis très mal à l'aise, je me mis sur mes gardes avant de regarder la personne qui m'avait interrompu …

Mais qu'elle idiote, maman m'avait pourtant demandé si je préférais une salle de musique pour le piano, et moi comme une bécasse j'avais dit non… le problème là, c'est que je ne peut pas m'enfermer alors ça pourrait bien être Lui, j'aurais pas l'aire d'une cruche moi …

Le regard furieux contre moi-même, je regardais donc l'intrus : qui n'était rien d'autre que Rob ! Ouf ! J'y ai échappé bel…

-Rob, mais tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

-Hein, hein, et je crois que saurait été dur à expliquer si une certaine personne t'aurais surprise si ce n'était pas moi …

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Roby ? (il grimaça)

-Arrêtes avec ce surnom débile et n'essayes pas de changer de sujet, tu veux ? dit-il faussement fâché.

-OK ! Monsieur l'Autoritaire, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Primo, pour qui c'est ?

-Euh … J'ai pas trop envi de le dire, surtout ici ! Dis-je gênée.

-Ok, même si j'ai ma petite idée … la malice sortait de ces yeux, non mais j'y crois pas …

-Quoi ? Non, Rob, je t'en pris ne dis rien à personne, s'il teuplait ? Dis-je à la limite du désarroi.

-Ok mais va falloir que tu m'expliques ?

-Oui d'accord mais pas maintenant, il faut que je fasse le point avec moi-même !

-Je peux comprendre ma Belle ! dit-il avec douceur.

-Merci … lui dis je en le prenant dans mes bras, il resserra son emprise et me frotta le dos, ouah que j'aime ça et il le savait !

-Rob, ça te dis un pti' déj' made Bella ? Dis-je avec entrain.

-Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu ! dit-il en me souriant avec la tendresse d'un frère.

-Ok-d'Ac alors … dis-je en souriant de toute mes dents pour le faire rire !

-Ok-d'Ac ! dit-il en rigolant et lui aussi souri de la même façon ce qui me fis bien rire…

Puis nous allâmes dans la cuisine et je préparais le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde finalement car personne n'était levais même pas Rose qui pourtant était bien plus matinale que moi, elle devait vraiment être crevé… pendant ma préparation, on parlait de tout et de rien, rigolant souvent … mais comme je savais que les études qu'il avait choisis le faisait doute, je lui demandais :

-Au faite Rob ?

-Mmm…

-Ca va à la fac ?

-Oh … ça … et bien … finalement, je ne pense pas continuer le droit, ça ne me plait vraiment pas et en plus, je n'arrive pas à suivre avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire… (N/A : dit donc j'en connais une comme ça : moi !!!)

-Oué mais tu vas perdre du temps là …

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis qu'en première année … donc, ça va je m'en suis pas rendu compte trop tard, ce n'est pas bien grave …

-Oué mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?

-Et bien … je suis en partis là pour ça … je voulais prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça donc, je vais rester ici pour l'instant et faire aussi un petit point sur moi … tu pourras m'aider ?

-Mais bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi ?

-Oui et vise-versa ?

-Et oué, d'ailleurs, t'as plus intérêt !

Il se mit à rire et moi aussi… Angie entra dans la pièce accompagnée d'Alice, Rob dit :

-AAAhhh !!! Au secours !!! Je suis en infériorité numérique !!!!

Là, j'étais morte de rire, Angie suivi ainsi qu'Alice… et Rob, et bien lui nous avait déjà devançais dans cette besogne

Le petit déj' se passa dans la bonne humeur voyant s'écouler les différentes personnes qui étaient dans la maison puis chacun s'affaira à ces occupations …

* * *

Dite moi tous, ça va ? C'est pas trop lourd ? Pas trop cour (je n'espère pas car c'est je plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit il me semble !!!) ? Prévisible ou pas ?

Au début je voulais couper ce chapitre en deux mais bon, comme je sais pas si je vais poster avant et que quand j'ai un chapitre dans mon tiroir, j'ai du mal à mis mettre …

Donc, Je vais peut être, je dis bien peut être réussir à en poster un avant que je ne parte en Turquie (et oui cadeau de noël !!!) mais ce n'ai pas sûr, ce chapitre ne devait pas être comme ça au départ donc il est tout remake for you, it's cool, no ?

Alors REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!

Bisoou !!!

Celira

PS : Au faites, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2010 avec plein de bonheur, d'amour, d'argent, de réussite… voilà j'ai plus beaucoup d'idée … et donc ce que vous voulez… je vous fais des bisous pour tous ça et je vous revois bientôt !!!


End file.
